Dreams through the past
by A.V.P.ScorpioGal
Summary: Sherice is your usual badass who happens to have crazy dreams that are connected to the sacred jewel. whats this? sh gets sent back to the past?
1. starting the trip

Chapter 1

Sherice was barely even panting by the time she had finished off the 23rd and final guy.

They really weren't any match for her no matter how many were sent after her. If only they could see that then she wouldn't have to waste her time kicking their butts.

"Really guys, why do you keep trying when you know your gonna lose?" She asked them pityingly. "Just give up already. Your never going to beat me"

She walked over to her refrigerator and grabbing enough packs of ice for then all she headed over to the living room telling them to follow.  
She handed out the ice packs when they had sat down. "We have to keep trying." said one of the men. "Bosses orders. We have to punish you every time you refuse"

"That didn't work out like it's supposed to now did it?" cracked a man holding an ice bag to his neck.

"Shut up Larry!" they all said in almost perfect unison.  
"why don't you just join us already?" said another. "Then we wouldn't have to do this every day.

"I told you and I've told your boss, I'm not joining you." responded Sherice.

"Well why the hell not? I don't know about the rest of these guys but I'm not too fond of getting my ass kicked by some 15 year old girl every day. And I know that my wife certainly doesn't enjoy me coming home too exhausted and sore to pleasure her or even cuddle." said another.

"I second that Fred." agreed someone else.

"Hey guys! Not in front of Sherice. She's only 15." said Larry.

"Oh, come on. Its not like she doesn't know about this stuff. Ever since her parents died the only thing left that's innocent about her is her virginity. She's seen and caused more death and destruction than all of us put together." said another named Stan, bluntly.

The room went quiet for a moment. Nobody really had anything to say. They all knew Sherice was sensitive about her parents deaths and her past. The fact that this comment had slipped past their usually reserved wording when they spoke about her past (if ever) was a complete anomaly.

The thick and slightly nervous silence was finally broken by Sherice.

"Hey, guys?" she asked quietly.

"What, Recy?" asked Fred. "What was my mother like? Before she met my dad my dad." said Sherice with her eyes cast on the floor.

Fred got an uneasy and slightly pained look in his eyes as he replied, "Well she was just as kind and caring as she was beautiful. She always tried to make everything as enjoyable as possible. She was an amazing woman, your mother"

Stan joined in with "She never deserved anything that happened to her. What your father put her through was vial and despicable. That bastard never suffered enough if you ask me"

"Thanks guys. I needed that." Sherice said with a small smile.

There was another silence, but this time it was a good one.

"Hey, Recy?" said Larry suddenly. "what's this?" as he held up a fabric pull-string bag.

"Oh, that's just my new hobby." answered Sherice. "I've taken up sewing. I made three so far.

"Ah…" he replied in understanding.

"well…. We better get going." suggested Fred, setting his ice pack on the coffee table. "come on guys, lets go"

"Bye guys." She called after them as they went out the front door.

Sherice sighed and started picking up the ice packs left lying around her living room. After she had put them in her freezer, she went back into the living room and watched her favorite movie, Frequency, a couple times.

By the time she had watched it four times, she was ready to go to sleep. And decided to go to bed.

As usual she had a little trouble getting to sleep at first, but eventually fell into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

...Sherice's dream...

Sherice was sitting atop a hill in the most beautiful place she had ever seen. She was surrounded by flowers so pretty that they had an almost divine glow with a sweet and heavenly aroma. At the bottom of the hill was a lake that was so clear that it was as if there were another sky within it. The only thing marring this second sky was the reflection of the tall mountains surrounding this pristine and peaceful valley. Their snow caps almost seemed like halos, as if they were angels watching over this perfect valley. The gentle silence was broken by a child's laughter. She turned to see two small children (probably twins) running toward her with a young girl who looked about 14 coming up close behind them.

"Mama! Mama!" the children screamed in joy as they jumped onto her with hugs and laughter.

"Sorry. I couldn't keep up with them." said the girl coming to a stop and trying to catch her breath. "they wanted to see you"

"That's alright Rin." sherice heard herself say. "I was about to come home anyway"

"Mama! Guess what me and Reh did!" said one of the toddlers in her arms.

"What did you and Naereh do, Ryoky?" asked sherice with a kind smile.

"No mama! It's not Naereh and Ryoky!" said the other toddler. "It's Reh and Ryo"

"Well, I prefer the names your father and I gave you." said Sherice with a chuckle. "Oh well, what were you going to tell me"

"Oh yeah!" the twins said in unison. Then giving each other a knowing grin they said (again in unison) "Daddy taught us to transform and we did it"

"That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" she praised them.

"Lady Sherice? don't you think we should get back now? I'm sure your mate is getting impatient." said Rin.

"Yes your probably right. Come along children lets go home and see daddy." beckoned Sherice.

"Yay!" they yelled in joy.

...End of dream...

She woke suddenly from a noise outside.  
"Damn coons!" she swore as she threw the covers off of her and rushed out the back door to shoo them away. Cursing at the mess when she had chased them off, she went inside to get cleaned up and dressed.  
It wasn't like she was going to get any more sleep anyway. She never did after these dreams.

She wasn't quite sure when they had started but ever since she had turned 15 they had become more frequent. She guessed that they were taking place somewhere in old Japan because the people in her dreams were always wearing kimonos or haories and hakamas. Whoever they were, she wasn't sure if they were human because of the strange fangs and markings that she could tell weren't fake or tattoos. That girl Rin was probably humane though. And she could never manage to get any sleep after she woke from them.

"Their not that bad really, if not for these damn headaches." she said with a sigh as she walked into the bathroom.

" Fuck! Not again!" she said noticing that her forehead was bleeding again. "Why does this always happen after one of those dreams"

As she was cleaning her fore head with some water from the faucet and a nearby towel the phone rang unexpectedly, causing her to jump in surprise. Looking at the clock to check the time she answered it.

"Hello? This better be good it's 3:48 in the morning!" she hissed into the receiver.

"Sherice?" The voice on the other line said. "Why are you still there? Haven't you heard"

"heard what?" she asked. "Is that you Bethany"

"Yes, it's me! Listen you have to leave! Go somewhere safe!" Bethany pleaded.

"Whoa Beth calm down! What the hell are you talking about"

"The mob is after you…." she started.

"What else is new Beth?" interrupted with a bored sigh.

"No you don't get it! This time it's not just the mafia, it's the Russian and Chinese mafias too! I'm surprised the fucking Yakuza isn't on your ass yet"

"What! When did I piss off the Russians?!" asked Sherice, confused.

"I don't think that's the point here Recy!" Beth yelled. "You have to get your shit and leave! NOW"

"O.K.!" said Sherice, hanging up the phone.

She raced around her apartment gathering only the essentials and packing them into a couple of the fabric bags.

She had almost walked out the door when she remembered her mothers locket. Rushing upstairs, she grabbed it and quickly left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. getting there

Chapter 2 

On the train to Tokyo, Sherice thought about her plan. She had been on the run for about a week now and really hadn't known where to go, but then she had suddenly realized to the full extent of the reason why she was in this predicament to begin with. Not that she hadn't known before, she just hadn't paid close enough attention to detail.

All the mafias wanted her dead because she wouldn't join any of them. If she wanted them to leave her alone, all she had to do was join one. But then again she had refused them all for so long that they had gotten fed-up with her, they wouldn't let her join any of them now.

This presented quite the problem because she had refused ALL the mafia's, gangs and organizations in the world. You could say she was pretty screwed. But then she had a very important recollection. She had never offended the yakuza of Japan. How could she have? They had never offered her a membership so she had never refused them. And the only reason they didn't seek her to join them yet was because they were really busy with a gang war and an international investigation at the moment.

Her plan was to offer them her skills and helpful "abilities". In her opinion, this was the only way to get her ass out of the fire. It was too late to turn back now anyway. She was half-way across the world and only an hour from her destination.

She was having a little trouble keeping her eyes open. "Not surprising." she thought. "I've been awake for nearly six days"

"A little nap wont hurt." she said to herself with a yawn as she laid down on the seat in her compartment.

...Dream...

she was on the hill again. The flowers and green grass surrounding her. She never ceased to be awed by the small valleys simple beauty. A soft breeze ruffled her hair as she looked down to the lake below.

"hmm… I could use a drink of fresh water." she said to herself, getting up and walking down the hill toward the lake. The cold water felt so soothing on her bare feet as she walked in a couple steps. As she reached in to cup some water in her hands to drink, she gasped when she saw her reflection. She knew that it was herself she saw but somehow she couldn't believe it.

In the waters reflection she saw an older version of herself, that looked to be about twenty or so years old, wearing a beautiful Japanese gown with a simple yet pretty gold and brown leaf pattern. The design was meant to make it functional but still look elegant at the same time. It's sleeves went to her elbows, they were loose on the upper arm but tightened at the end so that they looked slightly poofy (but not in a cheesy way). And the skirt was barely above ankle length. Her outfit was gorgeous, but that wasn't what made her gasp.

It was her face. She had what looked like an tattoo of an empty tear on her left cheek below her eye and a small golden, Celtic style sun on her forehead right above the bridge of her nose. But something told her they weren't tattoos. These were accompanied by two very faint gold stripes on each cheek.

She also had a strange piece of jewelry hanging from her temples and coming out of her hair, across her forehead above the sun.

...end dream...

But she didn't get a good look at it because she was suddenly jerked awake by the sudden jerk of the train coming to a stop. Shortly followed by her falling off the seat and onto the floor.

"Tokyo Train station!" shouted the over com.

"Shit!" swore Sherice. "I slept too long"

She had grabbed her stuff and rushed out of her compartment and off the train so fast that she didn't notice her slight headache. But as soon as she sat down on a bench in the station to help stop the slight dizziness from getting up and running around right after you wake up, she heard someone gasp.

"Are you ok!" the woman next to her asked with a worried look.

"Huh? What?" Sherice asked, confused.

"Your head is bleeding!" the woman answered.

"Oh… That's not serious, don't worry about it." Sherice said uninterested. "Excuse me, I should go clean myself up"

In the train station rest room "what an I going to do about these dreams?" she thought, leaning on the sink with a sigh.

"I cant keep freaking people out with blood all over my face." she kept saying to herself as she splashed some water on her face.

As she looked into the mirror to make sure she had gotten all the blood off, instead of seeing her own reflection she saw the reflection from her dream. She jumped back with a scream, turning away from the mirror. When she looked back the reflection was her own again.

"What the hell was that!" she asked herself, still a little rattled. "That's it, I'm tired of this crap. I'm getting a dream doctor like Bethany suggested"

...Flash back...

"I'm serious Reece, you should see a doctor about those dreams. You nearly fainted on me the other day from blood loss cause of them. You worry me. At least find out why your forehead bleeds when there's no wound at all." said Bethany.

"I don't need a damn doctor to know what there about, Beth." answered Sherice. "What's the point in worrying about such a small thing. Its only a little bit of blood and a slight headache.

"That's not the point." Beth said with a sigh. "You're my best friend, I'm at least allowed to care for your health.

...end flashback...

"Well the first thing I'm going to do when I meet with the Yakuza is ask if they can get me a good psychiatrist." she told herself. "whelp, better get going. They probably already know I'm here.

As if on queue, five people walked into the restroom. It wasn't that hard for her to tell who they were.

"Well, what do you know." she said to them with a smile. "Right on time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. excepted

Chapter 3 

"I hope I didn't make a mistake by coming here." Sherice thought to herself as she waited in the hall of the yakuza leader, Mezagu's, mansion.

Then, as if reading her mind, Mezagu himself burst into the hallway.

"Ah, Sherice-san, it is a pleasure to meet you, at last!" said Mezagu. "Welcome! It is an honor to have you in my home."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mezagu-sama" she replied politely while thinking, "_geese what a kiss ass!" _

"Please come into my office and relax." he offered, gesturing to the room had had just came from. "You must be tired after your trip. Please allow me to find a place for you to stay. My treat."

"That would be wonderful, Mezagu-sama. Thank you." replied Sherice, suddenly perking up at the thought of actually sleeping in a bed.

Looking around, she noticed that his office was more of a small hotel sweet. The only difference was that there was no bed. It had a lavish desk, a mini fridge, an open bar, and a small dip in the center of the room with two comfortable looking couches in it. There were the occasional potted plant, each one more exotic than the last.  
Sitting down on the closest of the two couches, she closed her eyes in content as she realized they were much softer than she had guessed.  
"Can I offer you anything to drink?" asked Mezagu, standing at the bar making himself a drink.

"Milk." she replied with a smile. "I'm sure you have heard of my embarrassing adventures with alcohol but I've recently quit."

"Milk it is then." he said, reaching into the mini fridge and throwing her a pint milk carton.

"Thanks."

"So Sherice-san, to what do I owe your pleasant visit?" he asked, getting strait to the point without seeming too eager.

"_Well, I knew this was coming. Its what I planned"_ she thought. "I have a business proposition for you Mezagu-sama."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" he grinned.

"I have decided to ask if you would give me the pleasure of joining your "organization". answered Sherice. "_And now I pray."_

Mezagu's eyes lit up and a great big smile grew on his face almost instantly.

"Of course! I've been waiting a long-long time for a chance to count you as one of my own!" He bellowed in delight.

"_Oh thank god_!" she sighed mentally. "_Now I can breath easy without worrying about assassins. Not that I couldn't handle them, but sooner or later my lucks bound to run out."_

_"_Lets celebrate! Unfortunately, I am very busy right now. But this Thursday we will definitely have a feast! I'll have my best chefs informed immediately!" Mezagu bellowed gleefully.

"_well... this is what I wanted."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Two weeks!" groaned Sherice. "I've only been here for two weeks and already I have an assignment! As if this isn't _just_ what I need right now."

"_Well… just do the assignment. I know it's a pain in the ass but you did join them willingly. What, you didn't honestly think they would be satisfied with just your company?_" said Bethany on the other end of the phone.

"Well of course not. I just want some time to settle in is all…" replied Sherice.

"_Well, life ain't always beautiful. You're a testament to that_." remarked Beth. "_Oh, hey! I just remembered. Have you gotten a shrink yet?_"

Silence.

"_Recy… you are going to get one ._" Bethany said sternly. "_If you don't have one by the time I get there in three days, I am going to get one for you. And don't think I wont find a cheesy one either._"

"No! Don't you dare!" warned Sherice. "Look. I promise you that I will have one by the time you get here. Okay?"

"_Fine. But make sure it's a good one. And make sure you get one that specializes in dreams. There are a lot of cracks out there._"

"Don't worry." Sherice.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall toward Sherice's room.

"sigh I got to go. My rides here."

"_Well okay. Bye. See you in a couple days. Don't get killed._" said Beth.

"Yeah yeah. See you soon. Bye." Sherice replied, hanging up the phone.

Sherice took a deep breath to hone in her annoyance of the situation before she walked out the door and into the hallway, where she found two slightly surprised henchmen wearing suits.

"Nice outfits. I'm sure you won't stand out at all." she remarked sarcastically, looking them over. "Seriously guys, we're going to a rave, not a funeral."

They looked at each other for a moment in awkward realization.

"W-well we weren't planning on wearing this." one of them said in an accented English.

"I'm sure." laughed Sherice. "But you get credit for attempting a save. Come on. Lets stop somewhere and get you dressed. The big guy gave me an endless budget. I gotta use it at least once."

"Oh my gosh!" Sherice tried not to laugh as the henchmen walked out of the store with her. "I realize why people only wear this stuff at raves."

"may we just go to the job now?" asked henchmen #2.

"Yeah yeah. Just get in the car." she replied, opening the door.

At the job/rave.

Sherice spotted the target across the floor near the speakers. "_Shit. He's just a kid. Damit! I told Mezagu I don't do anyone under 20! Fuck, I have no choice. I cant back out of my first job and he know that! That manipulative bastard!" _she thought.

Slowly, she made her way over to him. "

………………………………...


End file.
